


EX'ZODIAC

by MlNMOONGlE



Series: EXACT EXZODIAC [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: The last thing Jongin remembers is that he had been attempting to increase the distance that he could teleport.++++OR Jongin teleports into Kyungsoo's home and odd things start happening





	1. Grounding

 

Jongin lazily opened his eyes with a groan.

Where was he? The last thing Jongin remembered was attempting to increase the distance that he could teleport. Currently, the furthest he could travel was only two miles. It was useful but he could do better. Sorting through his thoughts, Jongin came to the conclusion that he must have accidentally displaced himself in the alternate dimension for too long and that diverted him from his intentional destination. He couldn’t know what happened exactly, he could only theorize. It seemed completely possible since it’s happened a few times before. Jongin has traveled many times through the interspace because it was part of how his teleportation abilities functioned. Jongin needed a location to successfully cross any distance, however, if he lingered for too long in the in-between space it could have dangerous results. He must have messed up big this time considering how fatigued he felt.

Jongin attempted to sit up but immediately fell back against the bed of pillows. Pillows? Alarmed, Jongin forced his eyes all the way open and scoped out his surroundings. Back to his initial worry, where was he?? Panic started to set in as he tried to sit up once more and nothing but pain shot up his side forcing him to collapse back onto what he assumed was a bed of pillows. Jongin awkwardly kicked his leg out as the sharp pain continued to throb at his side. This was insufferable and suddenly the whole situation became too much. Jongin started to sweat as he glanced around the room for a possible escape route, managing to completely forget about the stabbing pain at his side. Probably his adrenaline. Jongin tried once more to sit up when a voice stilled his movements.

“I would stop that if I were you.”

Jongin looked around frantically, trying to register where the voice was coming from.

“And stop fidgeting so much. You’ll only hurt yourself more.” The voice advised calmly.

Hurt himself more? Just how badly did he fuck up? Jongin didn't, or couldn't feel any pain anywhere else except for his side, but he still didn't know how bad he fucked himself up, “Who are you..?” Jongin wheezed as he mentally counted down from ten. Jongin was prone to panic attacks, it came with his anxiety and he’s not had the chance to take his medications today, or for however long he’s been bed bound. 

“D.O.” The voice replied. D.O’s voice, Jongin noted, was soft and well modulated. Jongin took a few more deep breaths realizing that he was now panting and his skin felt clammy. Somehow, though, D.O's voice made him feel less threatened or endangered and that was probably thanks to D.O’s calming tone. “Alright, D.O. Where are we? What happened?” Jongin interrogated swallowing boldly. The facts that Jongin has gathered so far lead to him being the intruder and should be the one answering these questions, not D.O. 

“I’m here, you’re there, and that’s what I want to know,” D.O replied. His answer concise as he finally stepped into Jongin’s line of vision. He was tall…? No, Jongin was just on the ground looking up. So he was on a bed of pillows, a makeshift bed of pillows, but he could have been put somewhere worse. Jongin took in D.O’s appearance. Really looking D.O over, Jongin could now tell that D.O was short or, well, shorter than him at least. His frame was small but he looked strong; however, his round face defined by a firm jaw that really made his body look lithe. D.O’s eyes were large and round and his lips were pink and plump. Finally seeing D.O, Jongin felt even less threatened than before. As much as Jongin appreciated D.O’s leveled voice it also irked him slightly because Jongin couldn’t read him. He couldn’t tell if D.O was angry, upset, annoyed, content, or anything. He was just...stoic, “Uhm…” Jongin started, trying to figure out how to execute the question. He didn’t want to tell D.O too much but he also didn’t want D.O to turn him into authorities for technically breaking and entering. “I’m...not sure what happened really,” Jongin answered sort of honestly as he watched D.O move to his side and kneel down next to him. D.O placed a bowl of hot water next to him and had a rag in his hand. It was then that Jongin realized that he wasn’t wearing his shirt. 

D.O hummed in response. Jongin was sure that was D.O’s way of calling bullshit but he didn’t press the matter anymore so Jongin relaxed, just a bit.

Without warning, D.O pulled the sheet down Jongin’s torso just enough to expose the bloodied bandages over the wound. It wasn’t a very large wound but it was deep. Jongin hissed in pain and bit his lip as D.O began undressing his wound. The adhesive on the bandages pulled at his skin and Jongin thought D.O was purposefully pulling it off slowly for as some form of small revenge for the inconvenience of this situation. Dipping the rag in the steaming water, D.O rung it out before pressing it against the tender skin. Jongin hissed again and jerked away from the rag. D.O didn't comment on that but instead, he spoke out, “You fell on my coffee table, breaking it, and injured yourself. A glass shard went into your side...” D.O explained, patting the area around the wound. Before Jongin could say anything D.O kept talking, “And, I understand that you’re withholding information from me. I would, too, if I were you, however…” D.O stopped cleaning the wound and placed the reddened rag on the edge of the bowl and stared at Jongin sternly. D.O looked impassive at most and annoyed at best, “There’s an unexplained black portal lingering in my living room and I think it has something to do with you.” He finished dryly.

Jongin’s chest tightened. Ready to flee, he sat up in a rush ignoring the shooting pain from his injured side. D.O’s eyes got impossibly larger as he placed a hand on Jongin’s bare chest to urge him back on the pillows, “You’re going to reopen the wound. Please lie back.” Jongin stilled for a moment and just watched D.O. The look on D.O’s face was no longer stoic but now Jongin could see that he was concerned for him. Not angry, annoyed, but worried. “Alright…” Jongin reluctantly agreed, lying back down.

“Please don’t do that anymore. I don’t have enough supplies in stock to keep stitching you up.” D.O warned, checking over the wound.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin mumbled. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was apologizing for whether it was for his reckless thrashing about, breaking D.O’s furniture, or disrupting D.O’s presumably peaceful life and forcing him to care for him. Maybe he was sorry about the portal, too.

“It’s fine. I have more supplies but I live in the country so a trip to the store is a hassle I like to avoid,” D.O explained as he began to patch up the injury again with new bandages. “No, I mean for the inconvenience. For...this” Jongin gestured to himself.

“I know. I hear you and I said it was fine.” D.O’s voice was impassive again, his responses borderline cold, “Are you going to explain who you are and how you ended up here?” D.O asked as he finished patching Jongin up. He sat back on his heels and skimmed Jongin once over. Jongin could feel D.O's stare on his body and it made him heat up. Something about the way D.O was taking in his form made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like it, “Do I have to?” Jongin sighed, lolling his head back on the pillows to stare up at the ceiling. “Yes.” D.O responded, making Jongin wince, “But not right now. You need more rest.” D.O started gathering up the medical supply wrappers. 

Jongin was now watching D.O as he cleaned up the empty wrappers. D.O had stood up to discard the waste before coming back for the water bowl and rag. He started to walk away towards, what Jongin assumed was a washroom, when Jongin spoke out, “I’m Kai,” he offered quietly with a gracious smile and D.O froze in his tracks. Jongin gave D.O his nickname rather than given name because even though D.O was taking good care of him, he still didn’t know, let alone trust, him. D.O turned to look back at Jongin, regarding him for a moment. Jongin thought that he saw the faintest hint of a smile form on D.O’s lips before he turned and walked into the washroom.


	2. Generous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use ++++ to indicate either a time skips or different parts of the story that could be happening simultaneously to another character (I hope this makes sense). It's usually easy to follow.

The portal was still there a week later.

Jongin paced around the portal, examining it as D.O watched from the other side of the room. Rightfully so, D.O didn’t trust the portal and had made a great effort to stay far away from it the best he could in his small home. Since the living room was small there was only so much space that D.O could put between himself and the ‘mysterious gateway to hell, probably’ as D.O called it.

Jongin, however, wasn’t concerned about the portal because, well, he’s been in and out of them for the last several years. In short, Jongin was used to them, but he wasn’t used to the portal not disappearing after he exited them.

The portal was really pretty, Jongin observed. He's never seen one this color before. It was black with gold specks mixed into the cloud-like energy. Maybe it was an effect of Jongin staying in the interspace longer than normal, but he couldn't know for sure. He also noticed that it wasn’t very large either. Roughly five feet tall and three feet wide. It seemed like it had shrunk down a bit after Jongin crashed through it considering he's six feet tall and he can usually step out of the portals with ease. So maybe that was a good sign? Maybe the portal was finally disappearing. Jongin stopped walking around the portal to stand in front of it. Crossing his arms, Jongin considered the gateway for a moment.

“Kai,” D.O called out, “You’re  _ not  _ going in there, are you?” His voice was pointed, and it came out more as a final decision rather than a question.

“I’m thinking about it,” Kai admitted, glancing over his shoulder to see a disappointed look on D.O's face as he glared at him. All D.O needed to do is place his hands on his hips and he would be in full ‘mom mode’ as Jongin called it. D.O hated it.

“I won’t come after you,” D.O threatened, lifting his chin and crossing his arms.

“I wouldn’t want you to,” Jongin turned back to the portal with a tight smile, “It might be dangerous.”

“That’s exactly why you’re not going in it.”

“But I need to know--”

“No,” D.O’s response was terse and sharp. It was forceful enough that Jongin turned slowly to regard D.O. D.O's never been so curt with him before and he’s not seen D.O look this serious since being here.

“But what if it doesn’t go away?” Jongin asked softly, frowning.

“Then I have a new addition to my home,” D.O answered, his voice leveling out as his arms dropped to his sides, fists unclenching “I’ll just... build something around it or something. I would hate for one of us to accidentally trip into it,” This was D.O’s way of making a joke while also making a jab at Jongin. Jongin has proved himself to be incredibly clumsy since being here. Poor D.O, he already lost a coffee table and just the other day a couple plates and bowls. Jongin smirked and looked back to the portal, “Alright. Your house, your call.” Jongin agreed, moving away from the portal to stand next to D.O. Jongin smiled down at D.O who in return gave him a small smile of his own.

Jongin wasn’t going to fight D.O about this if he was so adamant about not messing with it. Besides, D.O, more or less, saved his life so respecting his request was the least he could do.

The more time they spent together the more they got to know each other better, of course, as they became aware of the other’s eccentricities. D.O was starting to figure out all of Jongin’s quirks like nail biting, tapping shoulders to get attention rather than speaking, being very handsy. D.O concluded that Jongin either loved or craved physical contact and D.O didn't mind to indulge him. Jongin has also learned D.O's quirks, too, such as humming while cooking or cleaning, wetting his lips with his tongue habitually, needing to watch movies in order to fall asleep. They have also come to learn that they're both equally terrible at initiating conversations and expressing emotions. So a lot of the time they enjoy each other's presence in silence. 

Sometimes Jongin would catch himself watching D.O. He admired how he was always calm, cool, caring and collected. Jongin enjoyed spending time with D.O and dreaded the day where he would finally overstay his welcome.

Jongin tried not to think about it.

 

+++++++++++++++++++

  
  


Over the next few days, though, Jongin kept a close eye on the portal. Just because D.O said he couldn’t go  _ in  _ it doesn't mean he couldn’t  _ watch  _ it. So Jongin would sit in D.O’s small living room for hours, sometimes reading a book while occasionally looking up to eye the glowing mass of vapor. D.O didn't seem to mind him doing this. As long as Jongin stayed away from it then there was no problem. However, it was a very boring task that he put on himself but Jongin wanted to make sure that it didn’t change or do something weird. The portal didn’t seem to change size or color or do anything but float there. Nothing came in or out, no freaky sounds or funky smells. It simply existed, and somehow the lack of anything coming from the portal made it a little eerier.

Meanwhile, Jongin had finally confided to D.O about his powers. D.O never pressured him to, and Jongin appreciated that, but Jongin felt like he owed it to D.O to explain what he could about his abilities.

“Okay, so you can teleport.” D.O restated drily.

Jongin’s brow knitted together. He had worried himself sick, literally, over having to tell D.O about his abilities that he’s never dared to tell anyone before. Mostly because he really couldn’t really explain his abilities, and also out of fear or rejection. Jongin has been aware of these abilities for as long as he could remember but only recently started to learn to control them in the last few years. He first worked with his agility and flexibility before messing with the teleportation ability. He wanted to make sure his physique could handle...well, whatever risk was going to be thrown at him. He’s never felt safe having these powers and having no idea how to control them so he decided for his own sake that he would master this ability as best he could.

Agitated by D.O’s calmness, Jongin huffed, “Yeah, and among other stuff,” Jongin added. D.O raised his brows, waiting for Jongin to continue, which he did, “Aside from teleportation, I have heightened agility," Jongin waited for a reaction, but D.O still looked unimpressed, "And, I’m incredibly flexible,” Jongin added with a smug look and then proceeded to demonstrate by bending forward and planting his palms on the wooden floor with absolute ease. He was completely folded in half with no sign of strain. D.O tilted his head, observing Jongin’s performance and skimmed Jongin’s body, first eyeing his powerful legs. D.O was convinced that the fabric was going to tear from the stretch but miraculously it didn't. Then he moved his eyes upwards to the arch of Jongin's back, he noticed how his lower back visible as the shirt pulled taut from the position. D.O traced Jongin's spine from there that made a perfect bow to his protruding shoulder blades and right down to his sun-kissed, strong arms. D.O blinked. He was staring.

When Jongin turned his upper body towards D.O to look for a reaction but he immediately yelled in pain, almost falling over. Balancing himself before he did, Jongin clutched his side where the wound was. It was still healing. The skin was now closing up but the majority of his side was colored in black, blue and yellow bruises, “Idiot,” D.O mumbled, “Are you alright?” he asked. Jongin nodded, standing up straight again, still holding his side, “So, what do you think? Are you impressed yet?” Jongin teased with a strained smile, clearly in discomfort. He lifted his shirt to check on the wound only to hiss in pain as he bent the wrong way again. D.O rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh and walked over to Jongin. He swatted Jongin’s hand away and inspected the wound, “I _think_ the stitches are still intact,” he noted aloud, not looking up at Jongin, "I meant--" Jongin started before being abruptly cut off.

"I know what you meant."

A heavy silence fell between as D.O finished looking over the wound.

“To answer your question," D.O started, "Yes, I'm impressed. Though I'm more impressed that there’s a gateway to other dimensions floating in the middle of my living room, but I guess your abnormally limber body is extraordinary too.” D.O smirked as he let Jongin's shirt fall back into place. D.O looked up at Jongin who wasn't meeting his eyes.

“Yeah...” Jongin frowned, bringing a hand to scratch restlessly the nape of his neck. Jongin felt foolish, stupid, and embarrassed for not telling D.O sooner. As he mentally berated himself Jongin didn’t notice that D.O had stepped in closer to him until he felt D.O’s light touch against his bicep, “Hey…” came D.O’s gentle voice, “Like I said before. It’s fine that you didn’t tell me sooner. You didn’t know me or I, you. So don’t beat yourself up over it.” D.O’s smile was as reassuring as his touch was. Jongin returned a small smile and looked down at D.O then to the floor. There was another silence between them but this time it was comfortable. Then Jongin spoke up, “Are you sure you're not a telepath?” he teased, and D.O smiled wider.


	3. Gripping

Things had been going well for Jongin. 

It’s been a little over a month since he literally crashed into D.O’s life, and he was healing without complications, too, which was great new. What was even greater news is that D.O offered him to stay as long as he wanted, and he couldn’t be happier about that.

However, there was one problem. Jongin hasn't been able to teleport since he arrived. After several attempts over the course of a month, he finally expressed his concern to D.O and D.O did his best to assure him that it was probably due to his injury. A possibility that his body was trying to keep him from pushing himself too far. Jongin took the explanation with a grain of salt because while having a plausible reason was comforting being unable to use his powers was unsettling. Inwardly, Jongin thought it had to do with the portal but he promised D.O he wouldn’t mess with it, so he did his best to push his worry aside and put his focus elsewhere for now.

It was an overcast day when Jongin was sitting on the dock outside of D.O’s home. The dock stretched out over the lake and it was the perfect spot to go fishing or just relax, he thought. Jongin let one leg dangle off the edge of the dock, his toes skimming the surface of the water while his other leg was bent, pressed to his chest. Lazily, he picked up another piece of fruit from the bowl and tossed it in the air to catch it in his mouth. D.O wasn’t exaggerating when he said that he lived in the country. D.O’s home was located outside of a large city, and D.O said that the city was in ruins, practically uninhabitable and that only looters or drug addicts lived there. However, one section of the city was in a so-so condition and was lived in, but was occupied by gang members, hired assassins or mafia. It was a sketchy place to say in the least. The common, more ordinary people who lived there barely made ends meet and usually ended up in debt to the mafia or working at scrappy bars or brothels. The way D.O spoke about it so casually was disturbing and Jongin didn’t really want to know how D.O knew all the details. All in all, D.O kept away from the city and thrived out here. He managed his own garden, fruits, and vegetables, and kept waste to a bare minimum. Essentially, he was self-sufficient with only needing to ever travel for things like medical supplies or milk. He had chickens that he would either use for eggs or butcher for meat. D.O made the best friend chicken that Jongin had ever tasted in his life. It was all really impressive. D.O’s house was really small, cute but sturdy, like D.O, Jongin thought. It was built with only the essentials that one person would need living alone which included one bedroom, a small supplies room, a washroom, kitchen and mini living space that was half taken up by the portal. Jongin was using the makeshift craft area as a room that was also used as a small library or supply room.

In contrast to the unforgiving city D.O described to him, D.O was really lucky to be able to live a peaceful life in the middle of nowhere with his own lake in his backyard secured by a line of mountains. It was a wonder how Jongin even ended up in such a secluded area of all places. Usually, he had an idea of where he wanted to go and would even look up places to visit, so landing here was random, to say the least.

Jongin really liked D.O's home, though. It brought a sense of snugness, security, and comfort that Jongin almost forgot what that felt like. Jongin had been a wanderer for a few years now, ever since he started experimenting with his powers. He was very nomadic, frequently moving from place to place. He didn’t really mind since traveling was easy given his powers, and he got to see incredible sights; the best of what the world had to offer, but he also got to witness the worst in the world. Besides, he didn't have a reason to ever stay in one spot for too long.

Jongin turned around when he heard the wood from the dock creak under him. Then D.O was sitting back down next to Jongin and put two glasses of water on the dock, “I’m sure you’re tired of water but I really don’t have anything else,” D.O shifted to let both of his legs dangle off the edge of the deck, “Besides, water is good for a healing body.” Jongin saw the slightest smirk on the other’s face.

“I’m sure you’re right,” Jongin responded, grabbing one of the glasses of water.

“I am.”

Jongin’s laugh was goofy and too loud and made D.O smile brightly. Jongin noticed that D.O smiled a lot more since their initial meeting. Jongin also noticed the way that D.O’s lips formed a heart-shape when he would grin wide. He had the cutest, gummy smile that Jongin had ever seen.

The quiet that followed was comfortable. Occasionally D.O would lightly scold Jongin for picking at the fruits he liked best and not eating the others, but other than those moments they silently enjoyed each other’s company.

Jongin glanced over at D.O and watched him, admiring him in secret. D.O’s profile was captivating, absolutely stunning, and he really appreciated how D.O's lips looked so plump even when relaxed but especially when pursed. They looked so incredibly soft and Jongin wondered what they would feel like on his own lips. Jongin flickered his gaze away and down to the water. Jongin knew he was attracted to D.O, both physically and emotionally, but he didn't know how d.O felt and would never dare ask. D.O giving him permission to stay as long as he wanted and  _ promised  _ that Jongin wasn’t a burden was a problem waiting to happen. Jongin wasn’t sure if staying was a good idea, not with the feelings that he’s started to acquire for D.O. Jongin wasn’t good with expressing his feelings and would never actively approached a relationship with anyone, even if he wanted to. This time wasn’t going to be any different. Hell, he hasn’t even told D.O his real name yet.

A rush of guilt swept over him, ‘ _Yet_ ’, Jongin thought.

The idea of telling D.O his real name frightened him for some reason. He knew. _He_ _ knew  _ he was being unreasonable about this. He _knew_ this wasn’t a big deal, but his anxieties made the situation feel a lot dire than it was and made him worry about D.O being upset at him. Jongin trusted D.O now, and it’s not like he was a wanted criminal or something equally threatening that kept him from relieving his name. It was just a trust issue before, but it’s different now.

The more Jongin thought about D.O’s kindness towards him the more guilty he felt. Since being here, D.O has fed him, cared for him, got him the medication, accepted him into his home, his  _ life _ . Jongin wanted there to be no secrets between them, so he needed to tell D.O.

"Hey D.O…” Jongin started meekly, not looking at D.O.

“Hm, yes, Kai?” Jongin winced.

“Well, there’s something I want to, no, need to tell you…,” Jongin was fumbling his train of thought already and if D.O noticed he didn’t say anything. Though he felt D.O’s gaze on him now and he wanted nothing more than to teleport away, to run from his problems as he always did, “I just wanted to tell you,” Jongin tried again. briefly making eye contact with D.O, “Uhm," he paused, “...Thank you for taking care of me,” Jongin forced out, abandoning his original plan. He couldn’t do it. He felt ill at the thought of making D.O angry or upset or worse, potentially ruining the friendship they had.

Jongin looked at D.O then. D.O smiled at him tenderly, “Kai, I think I’ve lost count how many times you’ve thanked me already,” D.O teased with a roll of his eyes. Why did D.O have to look at him like that? With his large, gorgeous eyes, that beautiful heart-shaped smile of his. Jongin gulped, “Well actually, that’s not all…” he murmured, “I actually…”

D.O was still watching Jongin, and Jongin looked away. D.O waited patiently as D.O was always patient with him. Jongin sighed, “Okay, my name isn’t Kai.” He blurted out quickly as if it would be less painful. This got D.O’s attention as he perked up, “Oh? It’s not?” he piped. Jongin peered at D.O now, watched as his brows disappeared into his fringe. To Jongin’s relief though, D.O didn’t look angry or upset just, curious.

“Yeah...I didn’t mean to keep that from you for so long. Just, at the time, when we first met, I didn’t know you or anything about you, obviously, so I gave you a fake name,” Jongin explained, the words flowing easier. Jongin let both of his legs drop over the edge of the dock now, he hung his head low, averting his eyes once more, feeling the whole situation weigh him down. He wasn't able to hold eye contact with D.O at the moment. His hands were restless in his lap, fidgeting, “Well, not a  _ fake  _ name because that was actually a nickname given to me, but I don't want there to be any secrets between us” he admitted, still not looking back at D.O.

D.O hummed thoughtfully, not removing his gaze from Jongin. There was a moment of silence between them before D.O spoke up, “Well, what is your name?” He asked simply, tone light.

“Jongin.”

“Well, Jongin, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s head shot up then and he stared wide-eyed at D.O---  _ Kyungsoo _ .

“Kyungsoo..?” Jongin was confused.

Kyungsoo nodded, smiling at Jongin’s bewildered expression, “Like you, I didn’t know or trust you so I also gave you a fake...okay, well, a nickname, too” Jongin stilled, taking this in. Suddenly his chest felt lighter and he exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He couldn’t help but smile brilliantly and huffed a laugh, “I can't believe…” He started with a sigh of relief. He felt ridiculous, “I can’t believe I was so nervous to tell you this...” he confessed, dragging a hand through his light brown locks.

“I can,” Kyungsoo teased, earning a flustered laugh from Jongin.

"Yeah, I feel stupid,” Jongin’s wide smile faded into a smaller one, averting his eyes to stare out at the lake.

Kyungsoo reached out to touch Jongin's arm. His hand was so soft and delicate and warm. Jongin never wanted him to move it, “You shouldn’t,” Kyungsoo consoled gently. Jongin glanced down at Kyungsoo’s lingering touch then up to meet Kyungsoo’s tender gaze and Jongin swore that Kyungsoo was leaning in closer to him, and Jongin found himself doing the same.

Suddenly, a strong force coming from the house and pulled at their bodies. It was an exceptionally powerful force, mighty enough that Jongin had to grasp tightly onto the dock so that he wouldn't be pulled back. The force pulling them back was impossibly strong and felt incredibly weird. Jongin wasn’t sure how to describe it. It was cold yet warm, heavy but felt light. Most of all, it was overwhelming.

Running on adrenaline and pure protective instinct, Jongin reached out to place a firm grip on Kyungsoo’s shoulder to try and steady him. Prying his eyes open, he briefly saw Kyungsoo take hold of the edge of the dock, too, grounding himself from being dragged backwards by whatever was pulling them back. The energy was so powerful that water from the lake was being sucked up, bringing with it droplets of water that hit their skin like shards of glass. The drag was unyielding, and it felt like the suction was only getting stronger. Jongin was a few seconds away from teleporting them to safety when he remembered that he _couldn’t_. Jongin’s chest constricted as panic started to set in. He felt vulnerable, defenseless, _useless_ , and wanted nothing more than to escape. Then, Jongin felt like he couldn’t breathe; was he having a panic attack? No, this was different, he realized, he _really_ couldn’t breathe. The pull from the force was creating a vortex around them as it thinned the oxygen around them. He _literally_ couldn’t catch his breath and felt like he was going to pass out. He needed to stay calm.

Jongin felt his grip starting to slip. He needed to grab something more sturdy. He forced his head forward against the pull or risk being snapped so he was limited in his movement so the best he could do was blindly feel around for something stronger. He remembered the pilings on the dock. He was sitting right next to one and the pilings were sturdier and easier to grip since they were dug into the lake floor. Making his move took every bit of strength Jongin had. He struggled to move his right arm from the dock edge to reach for the piling. His biceps contracted under the strain, and Jongin felt like his arm could be dislocated at any moment from the force stream, but he was finally able to reach the piling. Securing himself with one arm around the piling first, he tugged hard to scoot himself a little closer so he could wrap around the piling with one arm fully then ease his other arm over. However, moving closer to the piling meant he was forced to remove his grip on Kyungsoo's shoulder, meaning he had to move away from Kyungsoo. He hated it and desperately hoped that Kyungsoo would have the same idea. 

A moment later, Jongin pried an eye open to check on Kyungsoo. To his relief, Kyungsoo was also clinging to the piling next to him. Kyungsoo’s auburn hair flickered wildly with the wind, and he had ducked his head to avoid the water and debris from hitting his face. That was all Jongin could see before having to close his eye again and ducked his own head down further as the razor-sharp water hit his face. At least he knew Kyungsoo was okay, or well, at least still next to him. Jongin pulled closer to the piling and clung as tight as he could ride out whatever this was. He prayed that it would end before one of them lost their grip or passed out.

Then, as quickly as it started it stopped. 

As soon as the pulling stopped, Jongin opened his eyes, panting. Feeling it was safe and hoping it was, Jongin released his hold on the piling and placed a hand over his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat, “Soo, are you alright…” he asked through heavy breaths. He took a moment to eye the surroundings. Everything around them seemed normal as if nothing happened as if a wild energy force didn’t almost drag them away. The water was still, the sky gray but calm, and the trees only swayed slightly from a light breeze, not from what they just endured. Jongin twisted his torso to look behind him and heaved a sigh when the house wasn't damaged that he could tell. Then he turned his attention to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was just sitting there, eyes wide, mouth gaped as he was breathing heavily, too. Kyungsoo had let go of the piling but now his hands were clenched to the edge of the dock in a death grip. He looked clammy, sickly even, as Jongin looked over him for a moment, “Soo…?” He called softly, reaching out to rub Kyungsoo's shoulder. Startled, Kyungsoo gulped. Then, Kyungsoo snapped his head up to look at Jongin with knitted brows and his lips pressed to a flat line. Jongin retreated his hand quickly and leaned back, “Soo? Are you alright?” Jongin asked, his voice drenched with concern. Kyungsoo didn’t answer, only looked around frantically. He looked absolutely frightened. It was unnerving, “Hey, Soo, are you hurt--”

“The portal,” Kyungsoo gasped, cutting Jongin off. Jongin twisted his face in confusion, “ What about....--- Do you think...?” Jongin’s voice trailed off, “Do you think the portal caused that?” But before he got an answer Kyungsoo was already on his feet and sprinting down the dock. Taken aback, Jongin watched as Kyungsoo dashed down the dock and up the grassy incline towards his house. Kyungsoo fumbled a few times in his haste because -- Jongin's eyes widened in disbelief. Jongin watched in astonishment as the ground cracked and broke under Kyungsoo’s feet as he ran. It looked as if  Kyungsoo was causing mini-earthquakes as he ran. Jongin immediately jumped to his feet and took off running after Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was already in the house by the time Jongin made it off the dock before instantaneously appearing in Kyungsoo’s living room. He landed hard on his knees with a heavy thud. The pain was unbearable but he scrambled to his feet, ignoring the shooting pain up his legs, “Holy shit…” He gasped. Apparently he could teleport again. Jongin felt relieved but had no time to celebrate because he didn't know where Kyungsoo went. Panting heavily, adrenaline coursing through him, he eyed the living room for Kyungsoo before taking off into each room. “Soo!" He shouted, " _ Kyungsoo _ , what’s going on?! Where are you?!” Jongin called out, distressed and moving frantically throughout Kyungsoo’s home desperately checking every room for him, but Kyungsoo was gone.

Rushing back into the living room, Jongin tripped. Thanks to his impressive reflexes, Jongin caught himself before he could smash his face on the ground. He steadied himself before looking down at what he had tripped over. It was then that he noticed several spots on the floor were splintered apart, opened by thick, green and brown vines sprouting from the ground. The greenery forced its way through the wooden floor, twisting and breaking the floor opening and leaving the wood ragged. It was a miracle Jongin didn't injure himself. Jongin then noticed the pattern that the holes were in, they resembled footsteps. Jongin then remembered the ground outside and how it crumbled under Kyungsoo’s feet.

Jongin looked from the ground up to the portal. He stood with one arm extended, holding his hand out inches away from the portal. He could feel the slightest tug, like a force pulling, or rather, sucking air and whatever else into the portal.

Jongin's blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll have any questions feel free to hmu on https://curiouscat.me/MlNMOONGlE
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a long fic with EXO members + former members and discovering their powers, but I'm not sure if I would finish it if I didn't break it down. I plan to write at least 3 chapters per pairing (pairings can change depending on the plot). 
> 
> Obviously, my inspiration comes from EXO member's powers. I really, really wanted to write something to incorporate their powers.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!


End file.
